When interferometric schemes are applied for snapshot spectroscopic polarization-sensitive phase measurement, spectral phase-sensitive phase data for an object can vary substantially based on the three dimensional pose of the object. Therefore, the three dimensional pose of an object can vary as a result of movement or vibration and it results in poor accuracy. In addition, the time required to measure a Stokes vector, such as a normalized spectral Stokes vector, using measured spectroscopic data using traditional systems is limited by the complexity of the measurements and the bandwidth of single wavelength. It is desirable to have a high speed spectroscopic polarimeter that can measure accurate spectral Stokes vectors in real-time using a wide spectral light source without variance based on the three dimensional pose of the object.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positionings may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.